The Battle is Over
by EnvyIsMySin
Summary: The battle is over, the Red Queen is gone, and the White Queen rules once again. Will Alice decide to stay? Mirana/Alice, Malice. Femslash. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own none of Wonderland. Me and my friend do own some of the plot, and the cave, though...**

**Just a cute little Malice oneshot! I love this pairing xD**

* * *

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Alice yelled, as the Vorpal Blade guided her hands, slicing down on the Jabberwocky's neck. Alice landed on the ground, panting, as the body of the Jabberwocky fell, and its head tumbled down the steps, and landed in front of Iracebeth.

Mirana cringed, at seeing the enormous head that rolled near her. She shook off the gross scene and proceeded to banish her sister and the evil man that clung to her side. As the two were taken away she turned her attention to her new champion. "Thank you, Alice." She spoke gently.

Alice smiled, tilting her head up slightly to look at the taller Queen. "It was my pleasure," she said, the smile in her voice. "but I couldn't have done it without all of you." She leaned in, and hugged the White Queen.

Mirana gracefully responded to the hug, pulling her hands over Alice's shoulders. "You had it in you all along. I knew you would make the decision we all hoped for." She pulled away and walked over to the nasty head of the Jabberwocky. She lifted a vial to capture its blood, making slight gagging faces at how disgusting the blood was. "This is for you... you can return home with it if you wish... but before you do..." She looked around at everyone and gave an 'excuse me' nod. "Would you mind going for a walk with me?"

Alice nodded, and followed Mirana, clutching the vial in her hands.

Mirana led Alice into the dead part of the forest that had been burned down. She lifted a small, white hand to touch her crown, and smiled. "I have missed this thing, you know." Mirana looked through the forest as she noticed it slowly began to come back to life.

Alice smiled slightly. "How long has it been?" she asked, brushing her hands through the tall grass that was growing once again. Alice was fascinated by Underland, which to her was still her Wonderland, and hoped to not have to leave again. She'd be leaving her true friends behind, yet again.

"Too long." Mirana grinned, noting that the amount of time didn't matter; all that mattered was that Iracebeth was no long in charge. Mirana stopped walking and looked down at the flowers. "They're beautiful, don't you think?" She leaned down and gently plucked one; a blue one with sparkly petals. "For you. For fighting for me." Mirana blushed. "I mean, for Underland."

Alice looked down at the flower in Mirana's outstretched hand. It was one of the most beautiful shades of blue she'd ever seen. She took it gently from the Queen's hand, playing with it. Alice looked back up at Mirana. "You're welcome," she whispered, moving closer to the queen.

Mirana offered yet another warm smile. She moved closer to Alice, stretching out her hand and touching her cheek. Her thumb moved back and forth gently, a few times. Mirana brushed Alice's hair away from her eyes and behind her ear. "I'll never be able to thank you enough." She moved her hand and placed her finger on the blond's lips. "Don't say you're welcome again." She let out a light giggle. "I just don't know how to express my gratitude." She took a deep breath and removed her finger from Alice's lips. "I hope you choose to stay."

Alice still smiling, said "I hope I do, too. I'd hate to leave everyone, for I don't know how I would come back." Alice played with the petals of the blue carnation.

"Follow your heart." Mirana laughed with grace. "That's how you find your way back, should you decide to leave." She smirked and added, "Or just follow a silly white rabbit wearing a jacket." She winked at Alice.

Alice laughed. She then looked up into the White Queen's eyes. They were wise, and yet they held an innocence Alice could never hope to have. Alice was captivated by them, and by the the thick lashes that curtained her eyes. Alice didn't want to leave, even if it was just for Mirana.

Mirana noticed the way Alice was looking at her. She smiled in her head. "Come with me." Mirana took Alice's hand and led her in a new direction. Around others, Mirana was so pure... but around Alice she didn't feel the need to be so "perfect".

Alice followed Mirana, unsure of where they were going. She didn't remember this path, but who knows? She didn't remember much from her first trip. "Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

Mirana whispered to Alice, "It's a secret." She held tightly to the blonde's hand, pushing through the grass and random tree branches here and there. She knew Alice was probably wondering where they were going. Mirana wanted to lead her champion to her special place. The one place she knew she could always run when everything became too much and she didn't want anyone in the world to see. It always refueled her purity. She let go of Alice's hand, and slid a large rock that appeared to be heavy away from a cave-like fortress.

"Wow." Alice said. She was amazed by the cave. And to think Alice thought she knew Underland inside and out! "It's amazing," she breathed.

"You haven't seen the best part." Mirana reached out her hand. Deep into the cave, past the crystals that shined along the walls in all the colors you could imagine, there was a crystal lake. Swarming around the lake were fireflies. The cave was lit with a mystical blue color. "This is my special place. No one knows about it so please don't tell anyone." Mirana let go of Alice once again and walked over to a large rock; a crystal rock that looked as pure as she did, that had a blue-white light radiating from it. Her breathing halted for a moment as she gazed over the water.

"I won't." Alice said, captivated by the lake. Her armor clanged as she ran down near the lake. and knelt near the water. She ran her hand through the water. 'This is... beautiful." she said, transfixed by the water.

Mirana's eyes drifted over Alice, and she wasn't sure if it was Alice or the lake that was simply taking her breath away. She began to wonder about things. About Alice. She snapped her mind back to what Alice had said. "It is. If you stay, you can come here all you want."

"Thank you." Alice said. She dropped the vial containing the Jabberwocky's blood to the bottom of the lake, letting it slowly sink. She looked up, and saw the White Queen looking at her. Alice blushed and looked down, putting a curtain of wavy blonde hair in between her and the Queen.

Mirana watched the vial sink. She smiled understanding what it meant. She lifted her hand and signaled for Alice to come to her. She gestured for her to sit next to her on the rock.

Alice slowly walked over, and sat down on the rock, felling awkward and clumsy next to Mirana.

"What makes you so nervous around me?" Mirana observed the girl's actions and noted the tension she could feel between them.

"I-I don't know." Alice stuttered, blushing and looking down at her lap, biting her lip. She could slay a Jabberwocky, but she couldn't figure out the feelings she had for the woman before her.

"I think I know." She smiled warmly. She looked out at the water and pretended like she didn't notice that her hand was moving near Alice's, or even when it found its place on top of it.

Alice looked down at their hands, and grasped Mirana's hand in between hers, playing with the queen's long fingers. She still avoided eye contact, though.

Mirana took a deep breath and whispered as quietly as she could. "It won't ruin my lipstick if you kiss me." Her eyes were still fixed upon the water. She could feel Alice's touch shooting all through her body as she played with her hand.

Alice looked up, and hesitantly pressed her lips to Mirana's, soft pink meeting deep red. She liked the feeling of electricity that went through her when she touched Mirana, and didn't want to pull back.

Mirana's other hand found Alice's cheek. Her eyes were closed and she could feel an intense energy flowing between the two of them.

Alice parted her lips slightly, her eyes closed. She could fell Mirana's lips on hers. Alice snaked her hands around the White Queen's waist, and pulled her closer.

Mirana's hands fell onto Alice's armor, wrapping them around her neck. Her lips refusing to leave Alice's.

Alice reluctantly pulled away, biting her lip. "We should probably go back now." Alice said, removing her hands from around Mirana's waist, and holding on to one of her hands.

Mirana smiled. "I was just about to say the same thing." She stood up, holding onto Alice's hand. "You know, since I'm a Queen.. I'm supposed to dream of marrying a Prince or a King. I'm supposed to look for Prince Charming."

"You don't have to be like everyone else, or what the others expect." Alice said quietly, standing up also. "I'm not."

"I wasn't finished." Mirana warmly kissed Alice's cheek. She held onto both of her hands. "But instead of Prince Charming, I think I may have found Princess Charming. Standing right here in front of me."

Alice grinned. Her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest and fly into the clouds. She walked back outside, with Mirana beside her.

"After all, you are dressed for the part." Mirana pushed the large rock in front of the cave upon exit. She laughed. She straightened up and tried to return to her usual pureness as Queen.

Alice laughed, and walked back out into the sunlight. She was so happy, she was practically skipping.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." Mirana held to Alice's hand. And so, they began their walk back to their home.

Fin~

* * *

**A/N: I think this is my longest fanfiction yet! I couldn't have done it without my friend KamikazeeKennedy, though. She helped me with Mirana's part. So everyone give her a big thank you, and subscribe to her!**

**Sorry for any errors, I didn't have much time to edit this. I'll go over it again, just in case.  
**

**Fairfarren,  
**

**~Mirana.  
**


End file.
